supernatural_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel '''was one of four archangels created by God. He is the youngest of the archangels seen so far, but still very powerful. Gabriel was very compassionate towards his family. Although he was the very first celestial to be seen on the show, he was the last archangel to be revealed. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, he couldn't bear it, retreating to Earth as an escape. According to Gabriel, The Apocalypse was an issue he had to cope with on a daily basis. Gabriel loved both his father and brothers, but he was unable to choose sides between Michael and Lucifer, so he left Heaven and "skipped out" to Earth. He describes his experience at obtaining a vessel as having a "face transplant". After that, he went under "witness protection" and he began posing as a trickster, a Pagan God. Gabriel made quite a name for himself among other Pagan gods, he was no ordinary trickster and that he was in fact the famous Norse god, '''Loki. He and his three brothers always knew that the Winchester brothers were meant to be the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Personality Acting as a demi-god, Gabriel behaved in a mischievous manner, enjoying his games. He embraced a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth" for which that type of demi-god was known. Even after revealing himself to be an Archangel, he still used misdirection to achieve his goals and to protect himself. He was often sarcastic. Gabriel's manner was the most human of any of the angels, perhaps because of his long sojourn on earth. He held humans in high regard, despite their many faults, something the other Archangels didn't have, not even Michael. Nothing was known of his vessel, though the Pagan Gods' familiarity with it indicates Gabriel had possessed him for a long time, possibly centuries.In Season 9 He became a regular character. Powers and Abilities As an Archangel Gabriel has immense power going beyond any other angel or demon even monster.He is one of the most powerful beings in existence.The winchesters once said: "One of the most powerful creatures we've ever met.".He was even for his power the weakest and youngest archangel to appear.He may found his "True Vessel" but since Lucifer killed him(He actually didn't) he destroyed his true vessel so in his return he possesed a new vessel portrayed by Justin Hartley.Gabriel absorbed the powers of War's ring enhancing him to rebuild Heaven he said "I'd need some mayor juice". *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an archangel, Gabriel boasted tremendous supernatural power. When Castiel was an ordinary angel, Gabriel tossed him around like a ragdoll, threw him into other dimensions, and teleported him around by gesting his hands and snapping his fingers. He could also manipulate space, time and reality to his will, by simply willing it. He could even take away Sam and Dean's voices with a simple hand gesture while at the same time not only giving their voices back but also apporting them to another room with a snap of his fingers. *'Immortality' - Gabriel had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease and toxins. He did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. His vessel did not age, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennium. *'Angelic Possesion' - Gabriel required a vessel while on Earth. He needed the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels were unknown. *'Invulnerability' - Gabriel could not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an archangel blade and Death's Sytche) could kill him. He could also be killed by God, Death, Michael,Lucifer, and possibly Raphael. *'Super Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endowed his vessel with super strength and could exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He could overpower and kill any human, lesser angel,seraph, demon, monster, and spirit. When Dean confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Dean's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself greatly. He overpowered and almost choked Dean unconscious on another occasion, still while heavily restraining himself. The exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his Archangel brothers. *'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel could change his vessel's appearance at will. *'Teleportation' - Gabriel could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Castiel, although being a powerful celestial, was no match for his much older "bro". Gabriel slammed him into walls, duct taped his mouth and played around with Cas like he was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels couldn't even compare with the immense powers of the Archangels. He even managed to use his telekinasis to throw his older brother lucifer across a room with considerable force, although lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Gabriel possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He even possessed knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it. *'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel could travel forwards or backwards through time. He could also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sam back to the day Dean died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. *Reality could accomplish just about anything with this power, making him virtually omnipotent, and it was his trademark and favorite ability. He could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. He also once turned Sam Winchester into the Impala. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake Archangel blade (which he said he made from a soda can) that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact dead after Kali stabbed him. His amazing skill could be attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knew. *'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send Castiel away, and brought him back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Sam and Dean back to their room with a snap of his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. Category:High-Tier angels Category:Archangels Category:God's Creations Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5-6-7 Category:Vessel